Be my Reason
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Bobby Singer had gone into this relationship unprepared, and it's about time he gave a little rather than got. Crowley/Bobby Singer, Crobby. Valentines Day special One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Characters do not belong to me! They belong totally to Supernatural._

**A/N: **_I've been thinking about this a while, and I've been getting multiple messages on both tumblr and here to write some Crowley/Bobby smut, which I've been avoiding doing on my 'Red Scarfs' story, mainly because that's mostly to make up for the lack of Crobby-Fluff in the world. So here- I write porn. A__nd well I haven't been writing any thing sexual for Crobby sense my 'Demon Days' story, and it was brief. So that's what I'm going to do- I hope you all enjoy, and if you don't, then don't be afraid to let me know. Alright, thank you for reading my note, and I hope you enjoy. This is going to be an early Valentines day present to all my readers, so I really do hope you guys like. And this can also be found on Archive of Our Own.-_

**Warning**: _Mild language, sexual explicit content, slight (emphasis on slight) praise kink._

* * *

The day came out surprisingly better than the hunter would ever think to admit.

This was his first time.. well, trying to be romantic. In any real way that counts- He'd never really attempted the actual 'romance' in this little arrangement he and Crowley have. It was all still to new to him, still fresh, being with a man and all, and Crowley was just so good with.. everything, and Bobby's terrified he's stepping on toes with this entire ordeal; never initiating any physical contact, at least when it counts. He knows he's not good at this, and it sets him off that Crowley is so patient with him, and so understanding regardless that Bobby hadn't done anything even _close _to what Crowley's done for him, and Bobby knows that has got to change.

Even though he hasn't been exactly.. reciprocating the Demons 'affections'- if that's what you want to call them, yet Crowley has been so slow and understanding and everything that Bobby just wasn't being and Bobby needed to put his foot down and show that he really does appreciate it, and that he really does want him to stay. Bobby feels like he's pushing away more than pulling and letting him in.

So, he found this to be a good chance to try _something._

It was Valentines day, and even though Bobby was never one to celebrate such a silly holiday (He found it stupid that couples brought out all the stops when it came to this day- When Karen was alive, they believed that they shouldn't have to have a day to prove they loved each other, so they never celebrated it- However that didn't stop Bobby from buying her a flower or two.) and he seriously doubted that Crowley was a celebrator himself, seeing as it was seen as a day to celebrate a saint or something of the like.

Regardless, Bobby was just going to take a shot in the dark and see if the tides come down.

He'd cleaned up, and that was saying something- Trimmed his beard a little, fixed his clothing and even tucked in his damn shirt. Unplugging the phones, but not before checking in on the boys- They were taking a case in Ohio, which was more of a run-of-the-mill type shindig but it'll keep them preoccupied for the time.

Bobby even made a small meal, something simple yet it was the type of food that Crowley has submitted himself to eating over and over for his own personal benefit, and Bobby didn't think twice about it. However, he had to keep checking if it was right, because something about the entire dish looked just plain wrong; however, but so did the pictures he was following, so he didn't think too much of it. He even went out and bought some wine, and not even the kind in the box.

Bobby thought about calling Crowley, it seemed more appropriate, but something told him not to do it that way. He had tossed his hat onto the desk, push back his hair before summoning him (Because nothing seems more romantic than not giving them the choice to be there or not). Bobby had leaned against the front of his desk sheepishly, as Crowley gave him a once over before smiling at him. He seemed to be ready to say something blissfully snarky before he seemed to realize something was different.

And boy, was _he _surprised.

To be honest, the demon was speechless as first when he realized, looking at the hunter as if he was a completely new creature before his hand snapped up to his mouth to try and cover this soft stunned grin as it broke across his face, but Bobby caught it anyhow and suddenly everything felt worth it.

The night went well, to say the very least.

Crowley loved the food, and was a bit snarky when it came to the wine but there was no venom behind the words and drank it in earnest none-the-less, holding light conversation that grew quickly flirtatious and it was nice; and Bobby will never forget the day he had the demon at a loss of words. It was surprisingly pleasant, when he broke the seal to let the demon loose, offering his hand and leading his stunned lover into the kitchen. It was everything the hunter could have hoped for this to come out to be, and things moved more freely between them.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Crowley damn near jumped him after that.

Bobby was on his back over the covers and sheets of his bed as Crowley straddled him, tearing his flannel off his shoulders and arms while kissing him fiercely; Bobby lifted his arms, holding the man steady, helping him strip out of his jacket.

Crowley had rushed them up the stairs, Bobby barely had enough time to take off his shoes before his demon lover pinned him against the bed.

"Slow down," Bobby grunted huskily between feverish kisses, and Crowley pulled back slightly, chewing his lower lip. His cheeks were flushed, and the sight could damn near easily tip the hunter over the edge but he held on, reaching forward and pulling the demons jacket off of his shoulders, tossing it to the side. "And you call me eager." The hunter said lightly, moving his hands over the demons tie, gripping it and using it to pull the demon into a quick kiss which he happily returned.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." Crowley murmured against his lips before moving to take off his shirt, only to have Bobby smacking his hands and unbutton it for him, hands brushing against the smooth heated skin underneath. Crowley merely smirked, "I love it when you take control like that." He purred, letting his hands run over the hunter chest, tearing the mans flannel off completely before dragging his warm hands underneath the brim of the hunters shirt, lightly touching the skin underneath. Crowley grabbed the edge, pulling it up and trying to pull it off of the hunter, Bobby maneuvering slightly as to allow his lover to get the clothing off of him. It slid off easily enough and Crowley tossed it aside, running his warm hands up the hunters chest, letting his fingers slide through the hairs there before reaching his shoulders.

Bobby pushed off the mans undershirt, pulling it off and sliding it down Crowley's arms, revealing his pale skin underneath, eyeing his tattoos a moment before tossing the undershirt away, hanging his lovers tie off the edge of the bed.

The demon ground his clothed thighs against the hunters covered hips, rutting slightly as he leaned forward to take the hunters mouth on his own. Crowley tasted of butterscotch and that cheap wine, and felt like coffee and rough edges against his lips, his mouth impossibly warm and moist as it covered his own, the demons tongue snaking through and pressing through the hunters barriers. Bobby ran his hands over the demons arms, dragging them down to pull at his pants, his thumb pressing along side the rim, before curling his fingers around it.

Crowley nipped the hunters lower lip, brushing his nose against his as an encouragement to continue. Bobby moved his hands to the front of the demons pants, brushing against the demons obvious arousal as he popped the button to his pants, sliding his hands inside and running his palm against the demon in his arms.

Crowley let out a broken noise as the hunter moved achingly slow against him, rutting his hips to created some sort of friction but Bobby prevented him from going too far. Crowley groaned when Bobby moved away, sliding his hands on the inside of the demons pants and sliding over to his angled hips, pulling them down along with his boxers in one swift movement. Crowley easily kicked the clothing off of himself, not seeming to care where it landed when he adjusted himself on Bobby's lap, before stealing his lips one again. Hands running through the thinning hair, blunt nails digging at the hunters scalp and it sent goose-bumps down his spine.

"I feel terribly revealed, Robert." Crowley muttered against his lips, nipping the hunters lower lips before dragging his tongue over it, "With you wearing that much clothing, and all."

Bobby merely hummed in reply, pushing and digging his hands against his sides as he quickly unfastened his button and zipper, sliding them off, with which Crowley helped along the process. Yanking them off and tossing them before they were both bare and pressed impossibly close, skin moving against skin.

Crowley thrust his hips against the hunters, sliding their arousals against one another, moaning against his lovers lips. Bobby's hands gripped the demons back, dragging his hands across the soft warm and scarred skin before his fingers brushed against the demons tail-bone, who in response shifted his hips forward, arching his back as the hunter gripped the skin underneath it. Blunt fingers dug into the demons ass, running his tongue along the underside of the demons lip, who captured his upper lip and pressed closer; fingers intertwining themselves in the hunters hair.

The hunters fingers dragged across the demons rear, moving between the flesh before pressing against his opening, tracing the rim idly before pressing a finger inside. Crowley hissed under his breath, his face falling against the crook of the hunters neck, rear moving against the feeling ever so slightly, his teeth digging into the soft flesh of the hunters neck without actually drawing any blood, hissing as the hunter pressed further inside of him.

"_Robert." _He hissed against the others neck lowly, wiggling his backside slightly to urge the hunter on. Bobby pressed further in, adding a second finger and moving and slow circles, stretching the demon out, the heat wrapping around him. The hunter made small circular motions, having the demon all but mewing in his arms, rutting his hips restlessly as the pressure began to build. Scissoring the opening before pulling the digits out, getting a soft disgruntled sound from the demon in response.

Bobby reached out blindly towards the night stand, watching the man on him with a half-lidded gaze, grabbing the lube and condoms that were sitting there, Crowley dragging his tongue across the hunters collarbone, nipping at the warm skin.

The elder hunter slid it on easy enough, rolling on the condom before Crowley snatched the lube from his hands. A smirk spread over his lips, watching the hunter with hazed over and heavy eyes, his tongue darting out and wetting his lower lip before applying some lube to his hands, tossing the bottle and grabbing the hunters member firmly in his grasp.

Bobby let out a choked moan, chewing the inside of his cheek as the demon ran a now lube-slicked cool palm over his hardened arousal. The sensation brought goose bumps to the elder hunter, spreading through his thighs, watching as Crowley worked his hands against him as he positioned himself above him, leaning forward with a sly grin before capturing Bobby's lips in his own, the slight scruff of his jaw brushing against the hunters own and swallowing the noise's he made as he lowered himself on the hunters arousal. The heat surrounded Bobby, encasing around him and holding him firmly, tightly, he bit back a groan but Crowley let his little noises flow easily.

"_Fuck, Bobby-_" Crowley hissed, hands gripping the hunters shoulders as he lowered himself further, rocking his hips slightly in slow motions, forcing these low groans from the hunter. Crowley pushed himself down, taking the hunter up until the hilt, breathing erratic with his hands digging into the hunters shoulder before lifting his hips and slamming them back down.

A broken moan escaped the demons lips, lifting himself again before repeating the motion, a cocky smirk stretching over his lips watching as the hunter arched and made these deep sounds underneath him. Bobby dug his fingers into the demons hips as he rose and fell, sure to leave bruises, moving against him, clenching and grinding his hips in in pure unadulterated wanton, wrapping around and compressing him and just fuck. Bobby dug his fingertips against the demons side, holding his waist firmly as the demon rounded in his movements, picking up a pace after a few moments.

Bobby bucked up into the impossible heat, watching the slight flush rise into the demons pale chest, up his neck and rest on his softly pudgy cheeks, spreading warmly and contrasting dimly against his pale skin. Crowley chuckled, watching the hunters flushed face, "Enjoying the view?" He grinned, and Bobby didn't like the fact that the demon was even coherent when he himself could barely even think straight.

The demon pressed his mouth against the hunters neck, sucking and biting and nipping and licking until there was a nice little bruise, a mark he made before moving to a new strip of skin, trailing open-mouth heated kisses across the hunters skin where ever he went, a wet trail of saliva following after. The feeling was overwhelming; sweat-slicked skin moving against sweat-slicked skin, bodies smacking and moving against one another, the soft sounds of their bodies connecting and the broken noises escaping their lips as they moved as one.

Crowley rocked his body, working his thighs away as he slammed against the hunters hips again. The demon let out a small surprised squeak when he felt the hunters strong arms wrap around his middle before being quickly flipped, his body landing against the sheets, hair sticking out all in all different directions against the pillow, arms fallen beside him. Bobby, never breaking their connection, stole the demons mouth just as a loud moan tried to break free, swallowing the sound as he began to shallowly thrust into the demon.

"_Bobby-" _Crowley groaned against the hunters lips, looking up at the man through hooded eyes, and _fuck _he looked so amazing like this. His cheeks were flushed, his dark chocolate eyes were glazed over, lips wet and slightly parted as these soft _addictive _sounds passed them almost unnoticed, legs spread and wrapped around him, holding him, and he just looked so _fucking beautiful. _

The hunter grabbed the demon by the waist, pressing his body against him, the others arousal brushing and pocking against his stomach as he thrust into his lover, moving rougher inside, quicker and deeper. Crowley arched against the sheets, running hands hand's over his lovers sides, arms then shoulders, holding his neck as he braced himself. Bobby ran his hands up the demons sides, holding him firmly with rough calloused hands that were sure to leave bruises when he was done.

The blankets encircled around the demon as he drove harder and harder into him, as if his life depended on it, a guttural jagged sound reaching past his throat as he tried to bury himself in the others heat.

Crowley's breath hitches when Bobby hits a sweet-center inside him, it comes out shakily and broken but it's there, the demon holding the back of the hunters head, fingers intertwining in his lovers dark thinning hair, moving his hips back as his thighs wind impossibly tighter around his lovers hips, holding him, clinging and encircling the man. Bobby's breath brushing against the demons skin.

"You like that?" He rumbled, cheek brushing scratchily against the demons jawline, who nodded rather than answered in an actual sentence, afraid of what might come out. Bobby adjusted his position, maneuvering his body so his knees were under the demons hips, nestling properly between his legs, hands sliding up the demons hip before gripping once again, grinding his hips against the demons thighs, picking up that century old rhythm.

"_Fuck- _you look so amazing like this," He mumbled against the demons neck, a soft whine escaping the demons lips, arching against the sheets with his head thrown back against the pillow. "So warm and tight, you feel _so good_."

Crowley felt a spike of pleasure at the words, struggling to keep his noises down, body aching with the utter ecstasy and bliss he was experiencing. Nearly choking out a sob at a particularly rough grind against his vessels prostate, mind nearly going blank as the movements against him became more erratic, being pounded into ruthlessly, crying out when Bobby seemed to push in deeper.

Bobby mumbled huskily in his ear, telling him how amazing he was, how fantastic he felt how perfect he looked, the sweet nothings causing pressure to build in his groin, his sweet-spot being abused with every rough thrust the hunter made and Crowley couldn't do anything else but feel. Breathing in the man against him, taking in that cheap aftershave that smelled so nice with a hint of ash that seemed to linger against the hunters skin no matter how many times he tries washing it off. Like hunting and nature and home and it was so intoxicating to the demon, mewing at the words the hunter spoke so gruffly yet so quietly in his ear.

Bobby slammed their hips together nearly primal in nature, yet lovingly and rough and in small motions that spoke levels that couldn't be heard but rather felt, with hands that ran over the demons body, cherishing the flesh underneath and worshipping it in ways it's only rarely if ever felt. Crowley felt above earth and clouds, like he was floating yet he was aware of his surrounding- he felt filled and embarrassingly bloated below his midsection yet deflated and whole and a million other things he just couldn't care to name at this moment.

The hunter latched his mouth against the demons neck, breathing in the ash and smoke that clung to the demon, he could smell hell on his skin but couldn't bring himself to mind, sulfur lingering against the demons flesh along with some expensive light cologne that the hunter would never be able to name off the top of his head, no matter how familiar it was. The noises, _god _those noise's Crowley was making, it was low and sounded of coffee and cigarettes and a late afternoon and it was just anything and everything he needed to hear.

Their climax came too soon as the demon cried out embarrassingly fast and first, the heat splashing against the men's belly's, sounding breathless to both of their ears. The tightness that enveloped the hunter squeezed around him, pulling him closer and pushing him directly off the edge, his cry being muffled against the demons neck as he rode out the wave of ecstasy that over came him, stilling in his movements.

Bobby collapsed on the demon, trying to catch his breath before promptly pulling out. Crowley made a soft sound, his hands moving to grab the hunters face and pulling him towards him once again, kissing him roughly before he got too far away. Bobby returned the kiss lazily, moving and landing beside the demon, body worn and feeling complete yet tired. Crowley adjusted his body, pulling his legs a little closer to his body as he moved to his side, draping a tired hand over the hunters belly, curling up next to him and placing his head on his lovers chest.

Bobby wrapped an arm around him, pulling the man closer before letting his head land on his pillow comfortably, snatching the covers and pulling them over him and the demon.

Crowley hummed softly, "You know," He began, nuzzling his head against his lovers chest, "I have the distinct feeling that we made love."

Bobby chuckled lightly, "What makes you say that?" He muttered, dragging his hand lazily up the demons side.

"Oh, I don't know, love," He moved a hand over the hunters chest, tracing invisible circles in the greying hairs, "The food, the chatter and sweet nothings, if I was anyone else I would assume that you were trying to woo me, darling." He let out a soft laugh, "If you were trying to get my attention, you must have forgotten you already have it."

Bobby brushed a hand through the others hair, feeling the soft texture under his fingertips, "I know that." He grumbled lightly, "I don't know, I just kinda felt like I wasn't givin' you the benefit of the doubt s'all." He brushed a few loose strands away from the demons face, "You're always doin' all these things for me, takin' it slow and, uh- Well, I just wanted to do somethin' nice for you in return. Felt like I was pushin' you away rather than trying to make this work."

Crowley was quiet a moment, and Bobby thought momentarily that he had stepped on some boundaries until Crowley let out this tired chuckle, "If it was any possible to love you more than I already do, than that was it." The demon maneuvered his head to look up at the hunter, shooting him a smile before reaching forward and planting a kiss against the side of his mouth. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I personally think you're doing just fine."

"I hope so." Bobby replied meekly.

"No, really." Crowley adjusted himself so he was resting on an elbow, facing the hunter. "Robert, considering all relationships I've ever been apart of, willingly or otherwise, I've never met someone who honestly gave a damn about my own bloody well being," He paused, "Or really even about me. It was always for power, or for a shot at something bigger, or even for the title or view it gave them. Some saw me as a toy, others property, but all and all when it came to a relationship- I was always just a tool." The last part came out slowly, just above a whisper. "The fact that you don't see me as a tool for your own gain is all I've ever wanted, no matter how much you give to me."

"I didn't know." Bobby said after a moment, pushing himself up a bit to look at the demon a bit more directly. Crowley made an amused face.

"Most don't, but that doesn't matter." He chuckled but there was no mirth to it, "You gave me reason outside of hell, outside of 'work'- A place to be, and a conversation that can last without it slipping in demons or hunting or torture." Crowley dragged a hand over the hunters abdomen idly, watching the soft movement as the hunter inhaled and exhaled. "You're my reason for coming onto the surface and staying, so don't ever think for a moment that your not 'giving' me anything, when you're giving me everything."

Something about that statement, need be the way it was said, what was said or the sincerity behind the words, but it warmed up the hunter, making his chest flutter in ways he didn't think possible, and didn't bother trying to hide the small smile that touched his face. Bobby leaned over and captured the demons lips on his own once again, but there was no passion behind it, no tongue or teeth, just lips against lips as the hunter moved on top of him once again, holding himself on his arms that were planted on either side of the demons head, Crowley spreading his legs to accommodate his size.

"You're my reason, too." Bobby mumbled against his lips, barely above a whisper; and Crowley can't name one thing that made him happier.


End file.
